


Next Time

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Drabble, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People come and go. Some are cigarette breaks, others are forest fires.</p>
<p>(Pathetically short drabble about the Kirisaki Daiichi boys and Kuroko, which goes nowhere)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Quote in the title belongs to ohthativy on Tumblr, as a part of their '21 Things my father never told me' collection.

The times when they saw each other were few and far between. With only the distance, it would not have been too bad, but with their basketball training, social life, and school, it was more often than not difficult to find time in their lives for the other.  
Due to the rarity of face-to-face meetings between the two, it was unsurprising the regulars of Kirisaki Daiichi had never seen them together in a setting that was not professional, as Hanamiya soon discovered when his teammates insisted on coming with him to pick Kuroko up from the station.

Hara, Furuhashi, and Seto gossiped as if they were teenage girls for the entirety of the trip, constantly discussing how they would act around each other.

“I wonder if they’re one of those lovey-dovey couples.” Hara wondered, nudging Furuhashi as he snickered.

Furuhashi did not answer for a moment, thinking of other possibilities. “They could be the complete opposite too, though.” He reminded Hara, who responded with a thoughtful nod of his head as he blew another bubble.

“I really don’t want to think about what coach would be like in a relationship.” Yamazaki interrupted, rubbing his temples.

“You don’t have to think about it because you’re going to see it soon enough.” Seto laughed at the betrayed look Yamazaki shot him, not seeming to care.

Hanamiya rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked ahead of his teammates, watching as the train pulled into the station. “Aww, someone’s excited to see their boyfriend~” Hara cooed, ignoring the short glare Hanamiya sent his way.

“Hello.”

“Holy shi-” Hara cursed, cutting himself off when he realised it was just Kuroko. “I didn’t even see you get off!” He laughed.

“I am sorry to have startled you.” Kuroko replied, bowing in apology, oblivious to the confused stares sent his way. They all knew Kuroko was well mannered, but for someone his age he was awfully polite, but perhaps it was simply due to the fact he was addressing his upperclassmen.

“Yeah, yeah –whatever.” Hanamiya interjected, wrapping an arm around Kuroko. “You don’t know my teammates do you?” He asked, mostly to himself, before pointing at each of the regulars. “That’s Furuhashi, Seto, Yamazaki, and that chucklefuck is Hara.” He said, gesturing crudely to Hara. Unlike what Kuroko expected, Hara simply shrugged off the insult, more amused than anything else. “Where do you want to go now?” He asked, turning back to Kuroko, who had snuggled right up to his side.

“Mm, I do not mind –but I am feeling a little hungry; I did not have time to eat this morning.”

“Fucking idiot, you’ve got to eat something. Come on, we’ll go to that burger place you like.” Hanamiya said, pulling Kuroko along.

“I will try my best to remember for next time.”

Hanamiya rolled his eyes. “It’s always next time, isn’t it?”


End file.
